I'm just trusting you
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Sometimes you need to share something important to someone important. It could be turning good or bad. (trans G !Peen, Futa) don't like, don't read. First chapters beta edited. Thanks to SexyAbs12.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

P.O.V: Natsuki Kuga

Ever since I was born I've had a secret, it was one I kept to myself and didn't broadcast for the world to know. It's not something serious, well, it's not for me, but sometimes I do try to forget about my condition. I mean, I'm not ill or anything like that, I'm a normal person. I breathed like any other human being, I ate food, I laugh, I cry, I sleep…a lot...It's just that...I'm different from other women.

I'm not the kind of person who can share my thoughts and feelings easily like some people I know. It's hard for me to simply say what it is that I want and what I need. I preferred to burry everything deep down and not speak a word of it. It's easier to live that way, but sometimes I need to talk about these things with someone that cared and would listen, someone who wasn't my family. My family is always nice to me, especially my big brother who always tries to cheer me up by saying that I'm popular with women, more so than him. I guess I was popular back in high school; back then I was the captain of the Kendo club, and all the girls said I was their prince charming. That reputation followed me throughout my scholarship; I was a tomboy, cool, cold and mysterious which seems to be a perfect combination to attract attention.

I just wanted to have a normal life, and enjoy my sports because it's one of the things most important to me; it's part of my life, until I met _her_. She was the complete opposite of me; feminine, beautiful, kind, and she has a good heart. She also followed me everywhere I went; she claimed she was one of my fans to get away with it too. I can't say I liked her presence at first; she was like an annoying fly that you couldn't manage to get rid of, but with time I realized that wasn't true. I've always been alone and I've never had a friend either, so when me and her became friends I had no clue what to do. Plus I love her cooking, especially her baked treats which helped her work her way into my life!

I remember the time I helped her and we first spoke; she had twisted her ankle when a fan of mine pushed her out of the way, and she couldn't walk so I carried her like a bride to our school infirmary while she teased me about being an amazing husband and calling me lovely. Once we got to the infirmary I gave some simple treatment to her ankle, and she was amazed with my work, but it was something I did often because with my sports you get hurt pretty easy. She thanked me and gave me some cookies she had baked in the home economic club, and when I was about to politely refuse she pouted and for some reason I just couldn't say no. When I ate them I was speechless; they were so delicious which is unusual for me because I'm not a fan of sugar, but this time it was different for me. After that I accepted her presence around me and after a short while I couldn't let her go, not anymore.

Ever since that day we've known each other all the way up to now. Of course, I shared my life with her, but I didn't tell her everything; she doesn't know the whole truth about me and I felt guilty for not telling her. Why? It's because she's my best friend, now and forever and I love her, I really do. I'm crazy in love with her, but I'm a coward because I don't want to tell her the truth, I'm afraid she will reject me, but I know she loves me too. The way that she looked at me, her smiles directed at me, and the way we acted together…it was not because she was just kind or polite. My friends said we're a perfect match; we would be the perfect couple and I could not stop to giggling like a teenager against my pillow that night, but then I stopped. I'm afraid she will hate me because of my secret, feel disgusted and leave. When I looked at myself I see a normal person, someone that gets shy and embarrassed just like others, I'm not that different from other people.

I'm not really sure if I'm a woman or a man because except for the part that I have breasts, something below my waist means I'm not completely a woman and it took me a long time to come to terms with it. Did I feel more like a woman or a man? I didn't feel like neither of them, but I feel comfortable with it, even though with my shy side, I can't say its real name. Just thinking about the word made me blush furiously. Jeez, I could not talk about my condition even though I'm a grown up woman-! Man! Both?! No, I was just me!

Every time I go to see my therapist he says that I need to love myself before I can love someone else, and he was right, but it wasn't that simple for me to accept that I wasn't a man or a woman. When I stripped myself of my clothes I'm ashamed of what it is that I see, I couldn't bear to see the actual me. So in front of someone else, it was just impossible. I also thought about getting surgery, but that would mean making a decision on genders and I didn't know who I was. I didn't feel feminine or masculine more than the other. I'm a tomboy, but I also liked cute things like lingerie, plush toys, doing my hair so I decided to stay myself, without any change. Now I'm 25, but even with that decision I still struggled with my feelings.

Should I tell her my secret? In my heart, I know she won't reject me, but sometimes I would imagine her smiling at me, hugging me and saying that she didn't care, that she loved me for who I was, but there was that worst scenario in my mind, this horrible moment where she looked at me with disgust, saying I lied to her, that I didn't trust her. Don't I consider her my best friend? Of course I did!

I know she's open-minded, sweet and caring and she won't hurt me on purpose. Perhaps the reason I didn't tell her I'm intersex is because I was afraid she was only attracted to my female appearance. If I tell her would be too much for her? Would our friendship no longer be enough for her and she might say that she only wants a man or a woman.

I don't know what to do…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Fear.**

Natsuki was breathing hard; she felt like she was going to die at any second. It was Saturday night, the time of the week that she always spent with her best friend. Normally they would eat, talk, watch TV and of course Natsuki would do anything within her power to leave instead of staying over in case Shizuru found out her secret upon waking up the next morning. It was already embarrassing enough having to deal with it on a daily basis.

Saturday evening is usually simple and unpretentious, but they both like to spend the time together like that. Tonight is also the night that she will tell her everything. This is the night where she will either be devastated or the happiest person in the world. Tonight is the night. Then, she noticed the time; 7.00pm. Natsuki had been fighting with her nervousness for the last hour!

As she knocked on her best friend's door she waited a few seconds and then her gorgeous best friend greeted her after opening her door. She was wearing a simple white blouse and black jeans and her long wavy chestnut hair was tied in a ponytail. Perfection does exist in this world and her name is Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled and hugged her friend with a warm embrace. Even if they naturally had that kind of affection, Natsuki couldn't contain her reddening cheeks. She pulled out some red roses from behind her back and gave them to Shizuru who smelled the flowers.

"Natsuki bought me flowers? You didn't need to do that, but they are beautiful. Arigatou." Shizuru said, smiling at Natsuki.

' _Not as much as you.'_ Natsuki wanted to add, but instead she spoke in a shy tone to Shizuru. "I did it because I really appreciate our friendship, it's important for me to have you at my side. You are precious to me. I just wanted to show you how precious you still are to me after all these years. That's all. It's really nothing much."

"Aw Natsuki! Thank you for these. Natsuki is so adorable. I love you so much." The Kyoto-Ben woman tenderly kissed Natsuki's burning cheek and she invited her in to settle in the living room. She went into the kitchen to put her flowers in a vase and she brought a beer and a glass of wine to start the night.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" The latter didn't seem to be fine. She was extremely pale and she was sweating a lot and lost in her thoughts, seemingly to be in her world. That only made the chestnut-haired woman worry more as she sat next to her. She touched her shoulder, making the raven-haired woman jump.

"Shizuru?!" Natsuki jumped, staring at her. "Ahh...errm…yeah...I'm fine! I'm just angry and hungry after work today."

"Your customers were boring this time? They seem to have drained all your energy as you like to say."

"No-no; they were just really fussy and stingy. It's really hard to work with those kinds of people. They want simplicity and at the same time something complex. When developing an apartment or a house it's not only down walls, but developing the inside, the space, furniture and windows…Urgh why didn't I choose to became a pastry chef like you instead of an architect?!"

"Because Natsuki likes her job, as do I." Shizuru smiled. "Does Natsuki think my job is only to make cakes? No; I have to serve the clients, plan dates and create designs and some customers are very rude, others angry when I don't give them my number."

"What?! Who?! Why didn't you tell me? I'll kill those bastards!" The architect with emerald eyes barked angrily. Who had dared to annoy her friend like that?

"I also have to find new recipes and create something new. Would you taste it for me?" Fujino tried to change the subject; she knows her friend loves food, especially to eat so it was be easy.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask! You know I love your food. I always have an orgasm when I eat it because it's that good!" With that answer ruby eyes shone with delight.

"I know that Natsuki is my fan, I like to give you orgasms, you are special to me after all and it's because of you I became a pastry chef. Without your encouragement I would have given up to become a doctor like my parents wanted."

"Are you kidding me? It's because you have the talent to do it and it's something you've always wanted to do. I didn't do anything except eat all your cookies when we were in high school."

"That's not true; do you remember the time when we went to the infirmary because I fell? You ate all my cookies and said: 'I'm not really good with sweets, but there was always just-"

"-Just one girl whose sweets didn't have too much sugar in them and I always make sure to eat those because I love them. They were different. I always overlooked eating that paradise that was wrapped up with a purple dotted ribbon." Kuga finished with a smile. She looked at her friend who blushed slightly. She hadn't forgotten…

"You later said that I have a great talent when baking and that I need to share it with others because you were happy to taste my cakes. You said that you're sure I will be famous one day; I would open my own store and perhaps more and it all happened because of you and your words. I cried when my parents didn't believe I could do this job and they even went as far as to stop paying for my studies, but you were there. You let me live in your apartment and helped me to achieve my dreams. I will always be grateful to you."

"Yeah, well, you promised to cook for me for the rest of my life. I hope you will keep your promise." The blunette reminded her by rubbing her stomach with a grin. The chestnut-haired beauty laughed as she remembered the pinky promise from years ago.

"But isn't it a little depressing to cook every day and for me tonight? I mean, I could make something for the both of us. It could be a nice change." Shizuru pondered it for a moment.

"Natsuki means a frozen pizza? I'd prefer to cook, no offense Natsuki." Kuga pouted, but she added that she 'didn't care' even though she clearly does, but she followed her friend to the kitchen. Their meal was ready.

Natsuki concentrated on her food, trying to find the right words to say to Shizuru. What does she need to say first? What was easier for her? To confess her love or to tell her she's intersexed? But if she begins with her love would she be rejected?

During Natsuki's inner turmoil, Shizuru noticed that her friend was quiet and she was playing with her food. Something was wrong, so she waited for Natsuki to take the initiative to talk first. Once, the blunette gained her courage, she pushed her food away and looked at Shizuru.

"Shizuru, I have something to tell you…well, in fact, there's two things and it's important to me that you know…Damn…This is more complicated than I imagined it would be…" Shizuru reached for Natsuki's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Take your time Natsuki, I won't push you to tell me. We have all night. I'm here for you, no matter what, I will always be here for Natsuki."

"I just hope you will accept what it is that I have to say and more importantly for me we will still be friends. Your friendship is the greatest gift I've ever had in my entire life; I can't live without you. You are my light in darkness, the sun that brightens my day. You are my everything; my world. So don't hate me, please…" The declaration was enough to bring tears to Shizuru's eyes.

"I will never hate you Natsuki, never, you are my precious soul mate so don't be afraid."

"I…The truth is…Since I was born-Oh no, I don't feel good…"

"Are you sick?" Natsuki didn't answer, she simply rose from her chair and rushed to the toilet.

Worried, the young woman with ruby eyes followed her friend as she heard her vomiting loudly.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. "Natsuki are you alright?"

"I'm not so sure…" Natsuki replied. "Why now?" She whispered to herself and again began to vomit. A few minutes later the architect came out of the toilet clutching her stomach.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru timidly said. "Don't tell me…that you are...pregnant…?" She asked, wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Hidden identity.**

"Natsuki…" Shizuru timidly said. "Don't tell me…that you are...pregnant…?" Natsuki was speechless; there was no way that she could be pregnant, but her best friend didn't know she couldn't get pregnant. She could joke about it and say 'oh no, that's impossible, I don't have a uterus, but I do have a penis so surprise!' so it will be difficult to have a baby with her condition, and she didn't have a lover…well, she never had one so the idea of being pregnant was out of the question.

"No! I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant I swear I'm not! I'm totally not!" Shizuru let out a relieved sigh but then frowned. What was the real problem then?

"If Natsuki is not pregnant is she sick?" Fujino touched her friend's forehead; it was hot. Her best friend placed her forehead against hers, and Natsuki who felt trapped with her feelings wanted to kiss Shizuru so bad but nervously pulled away instead.

"No, I'm fine. Fine, fine…Yeah…Totally fine…" Natsuki nervously chuckled. "I just ate something bad this afternoon, probably that weird sandwich my secretary Nao gave me. The tuna had a funny smell. You think she did it on purpose? Is it because I don't accept that she took a day off last week? But she had two before that! She is so dead! It's probably for that reason my stomach is in this bad shape. Well it's okay now, I do feel better. We can go back to the kitchen, I'm sorry for puking in your toilet Shizuru, I probably ruined your appetite." Natsuki rambled on, but Shizuru didn't believe any of it and continued with her interrogation.

"If you're not sick Natsuki then what is this medication for?" The pastry chef showed a box of medicine, it was a cosmetic container, and inside were pills. Natsuki was in shock and she violently took her property from the hand of her best friend and into her own.

"You searched my things? How could you do that Shizuru?" Natsuki shouted.

"Of course not! I'm not like that Natsuki. I don't want to look like my parents. I'm disappointed that you think that badly of me!" Shizuru shouted back. "It fell out of your pocket when I picked up your jacket from the floor." The beauty with crimson eyes was very upset and she wanted to leave, but Natsuki caught her wrist and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a jerk! You didn't do anything wrong, I did, so forgive me, please?"

"It's fine, it's all my fault, I know. It's none of my business and I overreacted. We can go to the kitchen, I'll give you some water."

"It is your business! I want to be honest with you and I want to tell you everything. Yes, it's medication, but not the kind you think…They're hormone pills…" Shizuru turned back to her friend and she tilted the head to the side in confusion.

"Hormone pills? Why do you need them?"

"Can we sit down to talk? I think it's a better way to continue our conversation."

"Yes, you're right." They both sat on the couch and they remained silent.

"Shizuru."

"Yes?" The latter gave all her attention to the bluenette, who gulped loudly. She didn't know what to do and her best friend held her hands to show her support.

"Natsuki, calm down, you don't need to worry about anything. You know me. If you are sick, then tell me, please, I'm really worried about you. You know I will support you no matter the circumstances. You know I will so just trust me."

"No, it's not that, I promise I'm fine…"

"Okay, but explain."

"I suppose it's better if I show you what I desperately want to confess since it'll be easier." Natsuki searched the back pockets of her jeans for her wallet. She took an old and damaged photograph out and gently handed it to Shizuru who looked at it attentively. There was a young boy, probably seven years old with short black hair and green eyes, and he looked a lot like Natsuki's older brother Kaname, but Kaname was in-between Saeko and her husband. The boy showed his two missing teeth as he held a cup he had just won at a karate tournament.

"Ara! He is so cute! Who is he? A cousin or a friend perhaps?" The beauty with crimson eyes smiled. Next to her Natsuki's foot shook nervously. It was now or never. Nevertheless, she couldn't dare to see her friend's reaction even if it was a good or bad one.

"No it's not my cousin, it's me…" Natsuki said. "I don't have a lot of photographs from when I was a boy, but I like this one the most. To this day I am happy with who I am and I have no fear about this, I mean I don't feel different."

"Natsuki…I don't understand…You say this is from when you were…a boy…? I know you're still a tomboy, but Natsuki isn't a boy." Shizuru noticed her friend looked so vulnerable and afraid; she had even curled up into herself as if she had done something wrong. Shizuru flips the photograph and reads aloud; "Natsuki's first win at the boy's karate tournament. 05/1997."

"At that time in my life I was a real boy. I was playing with boys, I was wearing boy clothes, I behaved like one…I was one of them…" Natsuki started. "Even my body was like a boy. Don't you notice my deep voice? I don't have a curvy hips either, and I'm tall, you always say that."

"Yes Natsuki, but I was merely joking with you. I also said you can be a model because you have such a nice body and breasts aren't that important; I could give you mine if you want! Your beauty is not only physical things Natsuki."

"I know, that's why I like you so much. You never judge me Shizuru; I wasn't perfect in your eyes. I enjoy this life and I love who I am today. It's just me, that little boy in the picture and it's me facing you now as your Natsuki."

"I see…" Shizuru whispered as she understood what Natsuki was trying to say. "Come here Natsuki." Shizuru smiled, approaching her best friend and waited for Natsuki to reciprocate their hug to which she did with apprehensions.

"You're not surprise, disgusted or horrified? I mean…I'm not a male or female Shizuru..." Natsuki timidly whispered.

"Why would Natsuki think that? I rather regret I didn't know this information before! I'm sure if we had met when we were children would have followed you everywhere asking you to marry me!" Shizuru laughed. "To me Natsuki is not just a boy or a girl, she is my Natsuki. You are courageous, kind, considerate, someone who is desperate to help her friends and relatives; you are someone with a beautiful heart. The person from the past is currently in front of me. Don't you remember the time I said I will always love you? I haven't change my mind, not now and not ever. I'm very honoured that you told me your secret." Wiping her tears, Natsuki wanted to say more, but a strange sound came out of her stomach and she bent over in pain.

"Oh shit…" She ground out. "Nao you're so dead! I'll get revenge for this!" She shouted. "I'm so-Oh my god-sorry Shizuru! Argh! I have to go back-Holy shit- to the bathroom! Don't come after me Shizuru, I'm begging you not to!" And once again the blunette ran off to the toilet.

The chestnut-haired beauty was angry to say the least. She would gladly kill Natsuki's assistant for her instead. How dare she do such a thing to Natsuki like that! Those who do anything to her Natsuki will live to regret it. She remembered that Nao has a crush on her employee; Yukino. She could bake a cake or make a coffee and add some 'special ingredients' (laxative, spice, pepper...), and mention it was Yukino who made it and asked to see Nao after. An evil smile pulled at her lips, but she remembered her best friend needed her and went about searching for some natural medicine for digestion at her local pharmacy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Confession.**

Natsuki doesn't realize her state of bliss; she felt like she was in paradise, feeling the warmth all around her and enjoying the peace. She discreetly opened her eyes after seemingly fallen asleep, but she didn't know how long she was asleep for. Then she remembered that Shizuru had given her medicine for her stomach-ache and anything after that was…a blur…probably because she fell asleep. Now as she was laid down she could feel fingers gently massaging her temples, a blanket keeping her warm and as she looked up she could see the beautiful face of Shizuru.

For some reason the blunette felt worried and she wanted to know the reason for the obvious change with her emotions. However, instead of worrying about it even more, she hurriedly began to pretend to be asleep again as Shizuru looked her way, and Natsuki could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. She just hoped that Shizuru doesn't notice the sudden change because it was really obvious. Is she dreaming? Is she really lying in the lap of her beloved? She couldn't move or even breathe because she was so afraid of breaking the moment. She just simply wanted to enjoy this wonderful moment, so she continued to play the role of sleeping beauty, and then she heard Shizuru speak.

"I'm very surprised you revealed your secret to me, Natsuki, but it makes me so happy that you want to share these things with me and that you're also special to me. To make it fair, I too have something to tell you, but unlike you who is so strong and courageous, I am just a coward because I can't even tell you this when you're awake. You inspire me, respect and admire me, but many people admire me when I do not deserve it, I don't do anything special o be admired. Many people only like me because of my beauty and believe me to be perfect and nothing else, but you Natsuki, you said I am your everything. I still can't believe your sweet words, and to me you are my oxygen, the very thing I need to live because without you I can't live. I need you, more so than you will ever know, but I'm afraid that these feelings I have for you will make you run away and leave me…" Shizuru whispered, her fingers tenderly caressing Natsuki's silky hair who tried not to purr in delight.

Natsuki swore Shizuru would be the make her totally crazy, she loved her so much, but she didn't fully understand her words. Of course, she wasn't stupid, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing and even if Shizuru does love her was she also afraid to say her feelings too? No, it wasn't possible, they had not yet discussed anything related to it yet and then it would be too good that her feelings are recuperated. Nevertheless, there was vulnerability in Shizuru's voice.

"I love you so much Natsuki, these strong feelings that I have for you might make you hate me, and I don't want you to hate me… I would never forgive myself if that ever happened." Shizuru's breath tickled her best friend's face, hot tear drops fell on the blunette's face and the architect with emerald eyes wanted to show Shizuru that she's awake and tell Shizuru that she also loved her too and that she would never hate her. When she opened her eyes she saw the face of Shizuru's very close to her own and then her lips planted against her own and it was an explosion of happiness. The architect was so surprised that she didn't return the gesture, at first and she simply enjoyed the loving and sweet kiss. She needed to reciprocate it without losing a moment, however, when she wanted to deepen the kiss her best friend pulled away from Natsuki's lips.

"Natsuki! You were awake?! Oh kannin na! I didn't want to…I-I…" Shizuru's frightened voice said.

Before Natsuki could say anything the kyoto-ben woman quickly rose from the couch. However, she doesn't realize that Natsuki was still resting on her lap and our poor Natsuki rolled and fell head first on the ground. A groan escaped it seemed Natsuki and she crawled out from the blanket covering her. She wanted to add that she liked that kiss, a lot, and say what she's hiding in her heart, but Shizuru made a move to leave.

In a quick act to keep the woman around the architect groaned in pain. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Oh god…I think my nose is broken…It hurts…its hurts so bad….Ah shit there's a lot of blood! I think I'm dying…Argh, help me please Shizuru! Ow…" Natsuki whined.

Concerned, Shizuru quickly rushed to her friend and gently touches her shoulder while Natsuki was on her knees, head down and her hands covering her face.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said. "Natsuki, please, show me your beautiful face!" She said more urgently. "I need to see if I have to call the emergency services." She finished.

Natsuki quickly turned and gently grabbed Shizuru's forearm, revealing her perfectly fine face besides from some redness on her chin and nose.

"You lied to me! How dare you!" Shizuru shouted, flicking Natsuki's nose in a reprimand to which said woman winced in pain.

Natsuki's nose wasn't broken, but it still really hurt. "I had no choice! You run a lot faster than me and I was on the floor, so I had no choice but to try and catch and yeah so I cheated, I have no shame!"

"I won't run away from my own house Natsuki." The owner of the house said with a pout, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Well you could have locked yourself in your bedroom, you have a key and I don't."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Shizuru began to cry, not only because she pushed her best friend to the floor, but because of her kiss too. She didn't dare to face her best friend; she was so ashamed of her behaviour, and kissing her best friend when she wasn't even awake.

"Shizuru, you have to stop to apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong! I also have strong feelings for you too and I wanted to tell you my feelings after my other secret, but circumstances were playing against me. I really like you; actually no, I'm in love with you! I have for a really long time, but I was just so afraid of revealing too much in one night, but when you kissed me…God…I just can't explain how happy I was, I've wanted to do that for so long and I hope it won't be the last time." Natsuki rambled on frantically.

The chestnut-haired woman stopped sobbing and instead intently watched Natsuki as she wiped her tears away and then gently kissed Shizuru's forehead, then her cheek and finally her lips. Natsuki pulled back a little, but she felt like she was flying.

"Ara, really…?" Shizuru seemed to notice the truth in her best friend's statement and she couldn't contain her smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you about me sooner, but I know you love women and I'm not a woman, I'm not even a man and I don't want to trap you…"

"You aren't Natsuki, I don't care! It doesn't bother me if you do trap me, I will always be Natsuki's." Shizuru said. "I also haven't dated ether a woman or a man because I'm in love with someone."

"Me…?" The blunette asked incredulously, not believing it to be true even as the only woman in her heart was looking directly at her.

"Of course it's you Natsuki, it has always been you, ever since our days in high school. Your secret wasn't important to me. I see you, like my Natsuki. So, you are neither a man nor a woman?" Shizuru asked curious, there was no bad word, nor any judgment, just a strong interest in her interlocutor.

"I'm both Shizuru, I'm intersex. I have feminine features and masculine parts. I have breasts and I have a…penis…"

"Can I see it?" Shizuru asked, to which the blunette looked horrified at her best friend, and even asked to be sure to see what Shizuru had asked, to which Shizuru replied about her downwards area, and Natsuki thought she had heard wrong again until she looked at Shizuru's serous face.

"What?! No! No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" Natsuki shouted, unable to control her body or her member. She didn't want to dirty Shizuru's mind. Gosh, it was like porn that her brother had tried to make her watch once.

"So…Can I touch it then?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki blubbered and shouted as she got up from the floor. It would be impossible for her to control herself; just imagining the delicate fingers of her first love's hand moving sensually on her member would just...She had to breathe and calm down…It was too soon for those thoughts. Not only that, but she's afraid she would be bad at sex, or she would blow her load too quickly or something.

"Of course not! Are you out of your mind?! It's like me asking you if I can see and touch your boobs-breast!" The blunette started to stutter, trying to erase that lovely image from her dirty mind. How many times had she had erotic dreams of this woman? Every morning left her frustrated.

"That is true, it's only fair I get to see and touch yours if you see and touch my breasts, and you can touch all you want Natsuki." Shizuru said and began unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse to which revealed her dark lace bra and flawless creamy skin to which Natsuki's lower part began making its presence known.

"Oh shit!" Natsuki cursed, trying to tear her eyes away from the delightful sight. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry! I'm gonna sort this out in the bathroom!"

"You could do it here Natsuki, I don't mind-" The chestnut haired woman began, but couldn't finish as Natsuki ran out of the room and to the stairs, and Shizuru could hear the missed steps and strong curses.

Shizuru figured they would probably continue to have this discussion in the bathroom, especially since Natsuki liked to go there a lot. So, with a devilish smile, Shizuru followed her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Intimate moments**

Natsuki had decided to double lock herself in Shizuru's bathroom, just as an extra precaution in case her perverted friend tried to enter the room. She was quietly sitting on the toilet seat, her heart beat thumping rapidly in her chest as she tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working out too well. She had to try and get rid of her erection, no she needed a release more than that. She wasn't a horny teenager anymore, she can control her body…Well, she could try to, but it wasn't working.

Natsuki's body couldn't help but react strongly to Shizuru, and she couldn't contain her excitement. Just thinking about Shizuru's body, the little that she had seen after Shizuru willingly showed Natsuki her perfectly voluptuous breasts. Oh god, how she wanted to touch them, feel them, taste them. Natsuki was certain Shizuru would taste fabulous…No, no, no! She had to stop her fantasises and she had to stop them now!

Natsuki quickly pulled down her pants, groaning when she saw the damp spot on her brand new boxers. She was unbelievably turned on. Damn! It wasn't the first time she had been this hard. It was difficulty before too when it was only the two of them and they hugged, kissed each other's cheeks, held hands and always looked like a couple and they were always close to each other, but not enough at the same time and it was so frustrating! Every time the blunette had to make up an excuse to get away from her beloved to avoid her excitement being shown just in case Shizuru would leave.

Guiding her hand up and down in strong stokes she couldn't contain her groans. Harder, faster…It felt so good, so good! She almost came when she was down in the living room with Shizuru. Oh sweet lord…The chestnut-haired pastry chef is so sexy, beautiful, gorgeous and perfect. She might be disappointed when they make love if she couldn't last three minutes at least.

'Shit…' Natsuki moaned, the tension she felt suddenly freeing itself, and it was so fast as she finished. Her hands were now soiled by this white sticky liquid and she quickly canned the room for some toilet paper while her pants fell to her ankles, and she almost fell too when she heard Shizuru's voice.

"Do you need me to lend a hand, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, her voice laced with slight concern from behind the door, but Natsuki knew the woman was just playing with her and she knew it! She rushed to the sink to wash her hands with water and soap.

"What? Oh yeah, that'd be great!"

''Of course, I'll come in right now, but Natsuki needs to open the door first."

"Huh? No! I was kidding! I mean-damn it Shizuru! Stop it! Stop teasing me! This isn't even funny!" The architect snapped. Tiredly she sighed, realising she hadn't brought any spare underwear with her tonight. There was a spare that she left in the guest room with some other clothes she brought when she stayed over sometimes. She looked around the bathroom, spotting a lace red string-No! That was just a really bad idea…really bad…

"Ara! Natsuki is so naughty, screaming my name like that, and who knows what my Natsuki was doing behind that door? I'm teasing, I know exactly what she was doing, I just hope you are thinking really hard about me." Shizuru lightly chuckled. "I am serous about helping you out with your little problem Natsuki, are you sure you don't want my help?"

"It's not little; it's normal! It's a normal size! Oh god, just please stop it!" Natsuki said, frustration leaking from her words.

Shizuru simply laughed, finding this interaction between the two of them rather fun. Yes, she is a sadists, but Natsuki didn't have a reason to run from her, their secrets were already out in the open. Every time she tried to be close to the bluenette, Natsuki would simply run away. At first, she thought it was her own fault that Natsuki disliked their embraced and touches, but she only wanted to know if Natsuki was attracted to her. She smiled when she remembered all of those times and the 1excuses Natsuki had made. So that's THE reason, it really was her fault. A smirk graced her lips; she was happy, and although her jokes seemed cruel she only did them for the purpose of helping her best friends so that she wasn't too nervous to tell her about her secret. She didn't really mind that Natsuki has a penis, but the reaction in the living room showed Natsuki is frightened about how she would react. She loved her even with that extra part, it was more of a bonus.

"Ara, Natsuki is just being paranoid. I didn't talk about her member and don't worry, I don't care about the size, but if you're good with it there is no problem, and we can always practise a lot. I heard from my neighbour, Mai, that fingers, tongue and sex toys can be very helpful."

"You baka! It's not a finger, it's much bigger! Argh! Just look at what you're making me say woman and don't even listen to that Mai, she's a slut!" Natsuki shouted.

Shizuru was absolutely speechless from what she had just heard. "Natsuki! How could you say something like that when you don't even know the woman? I didn't think you of all people were like that Natsuki."

"What? I know more than enough about her. She's married and she cheated on her husband with a teenage girl, that's a fine example she's setting there."

"Ara, that business is between Mai and her husband, not us Natsuki. Perhaps she had a reason to cheat her husband, maybe she just felt lonely and unloved because he's never home or maybe he also cheated on her. Mai may even love that Mikoto girl." Shizuru tried to defend her neighbour, after all Mai isn't a bad person. Yes, she has some personal issues in her life, but it could happen to anyone because love is a complex feeling so we can't judge others without knowing their reasons. Mai and her husband had gotten married when they were mere teenagers which was more than 10 years ago. Over the time there was just a lack of love, affection, routines and everything changes when in a long relationship.

"Yeah, and your friend tried to seduce me the last time I came here to see you. She was only in her bathrobe, nothing else and she wanted me to go over to hers and drink wine or something like that! She even asked me to have a threesome with her and her stupid lover to spice up their relationship!"

"Mai asked you to do that?!" Shizuru shrieked. "I will kill her! Why you didn't tell me Natsuki?!" The Kyoto-Ben woman asked, staring at the love of her life in anger while Natsuki quietly laughed to herself. She loved to see the possessive side of Shizuru, a real tigress.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't interested in the first place and it's not that big of a deal Shizuru." Natsuki said. "So if I did the same thing as Mai, would you still say the same? You'd be fine with everything if I met someone else, younger than you because you're always busy with work and I needed affection, even if we're married you would still agree about cheating, that there's a good reason for my actions?"

"Ah…" Shizuru let out before giving a sinister smile. "Oh, I will be honest with you my love, if you ever cheat me I will first listen to your explanations and reasons and wait for a few seconds. After that I will cut off your penis and balls with any sharp object I could find like a knife, scissors, maybe even my bare hands. Natsuki is mine only."

Natsuki blinked and gulped. "Okay, alright, I get it, I understand…C-Could I have a minute please…?" Natsuki stuttered, trying to erase the horrible and terrifying images out of her mind while covering said parts protectively with her hands because she was that frightened for her genitals.

"Very well, fine, so it's big? Then I will call it 'Big proud'. You make me really want to see it, but take your time to masturbate by yourself. I will let you have your private moment and in the meantime I will get us something to drink before we go to sleep."

"Argh! Damnit woman! It's impossible to get hard or have desires after what you just said!" The architect growled and went to splash some water on her face. She looked down and there wouldn't be any problems now, but she continued to have chills. Never make Shizuru angry or jealous or she would need to remove all sharp objects in their surroundings as a precaution.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Best friend and more.**

Natsuki was lying on Shizuru's bed with Shizuru also laid beside her and they both cradled a glass of beer. They clinked their glasses and drank in a comfortable silence. The friends relaxed, happy and content with each other, their mutual dream finally coming true. They both kept staring at the other in silence to check that they weren't imagining this moment. They were finally together. The bluenette smiled and she opened her arms to welcome the Kyoto-Ben woman laying against her. Shizuru snuggled into Natsuki's warmth and closed her eyes.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Fujino? Take advantage of me while I'm vulnerable? I didn't expect this from you. You gonna kiss me while I sleep, try and see my member and maybe even touch it? My-my, I certainly discovered a lot about your personality tonight." Natsuki causally reported while looking at Shizuru.

With a shocked face, her interlocutor added:

Shizuru had a shocked look on her face as she replied. "Don't dare to deny it Natsuki, I know you would like it, especially another kiss."

"Perhaps, I dunno, I'm not sure. We'd have to try again, you know, just in case." Natsuki subtly said.

Shizuru wasted no time in gently grabbing the face of her beloved and slowly approached Natsuki's lips. Natsuki closed her eyes and waited with great impatience for Shizuru's lips, only they never came. Frustrated, she opened her eyes and huffed at Shizuru.

"Fine Natsuki. If you didn't like the first one then I won't kiss you…" Shizuru said seriously, although she knew there was no actual threat of her not kissing Natsuki because it's impossible not to kiss her, she had this desire to continually kiss and hug her wolf.

"No! I love it! I love when you kiss me!" Natsuki quickly objected. Suddenly Shizuru was on her lips, licking her bottom lip sensually before lightly biting it. Then Shizuru walked away without Natsuki noticing, too excited, her body also showing it and that she wanted more.

"I'm also very sure about your member, it'll be the same thing, you'll like it if I touch it, but you won't dare to admit it openly." Shizuru said. "I also wouldn't dare to try and get Natsuki drunk, it's more of a bother for me than you because you can't hold your beer and every time you drink I have to carry you home, so this is beer without the alcohol."

"Hey! Of course I can drink!" The architect protested with a pout.

"Of course you can't. Every time you drink a glass of wine or have a beer you instantly pass and I have to check and make sure you're still alive and most of the time it's not even a full drink."

"That's total nonsense."

"You are a poor liar my love, or perhaps you have a short memory. Who knows, maybe even both, I don't know." Shizuru teased.

"Whatever." Natsuki said, simply sulking.

The Kyoto-Ben woman kissed Natsuki on the cheek and held her hand. "I am perfectly fine with that. I also had some bad habits with alcohol myself, I like to shout and eat everything, that's why I'm always sick after so I rarely drink, only sometimes with you."

"Hmm…Oh yeah! I remember that one time where you wanted pizza, noodles and then sushi and then after that you a fuss over wanting something else because you were that drunk! I always knew you weren't perfect, but this isn't the worst of your flaws, there are actually a few that come to mind like you can't sing, you get nasty when you're jealous, you're so picky about things being clean and you always hate to be wrong. Ohhh, how can I be in love with you? I really must be blinded by love." A slap on the blunette's stomach from Shizuru had her squirming on bed.

"How dare you? What if you hurt my nice abs?" Natsuki laughed, pulling up her shirt to show off her toned stomach and the tea drinker immediately blushed as she stared at Natsuki's perfect abs and the blue lace of Natsuki's bra. Shizuru bit her lip.

"You like what you see?"

"Yes I do, very much, ookini. I also like Natsuki's buttocks, will you show them to me?"

"Perhaps another time Shizuru, it depends on your behaviour. Plus I'm not wearing any underwear right now so then it would be better for you not to see." Natsuki said.

The pastry chef swallowed hard, wait? What? Her best friend didn't have on any underwear? Shizuru's gaze dropped down as Natsuki stuck her tongue out at her.

"Since when do you speak so freely Natsuki?"

"I learned from the most perverse woman in the universe; you. Ne, are you proud of me?"

"Ikezu! I won't bake that chocolate cake for you tomorrow."

"What's with the horrible blackmail? You're acting like a perverted old man who hunts an innocent girl and tricks them with sweets and candies."

"Natsuki is most certainly not a little girl anymore, and did you call yourself innocent?" Shizuru made a face, and her best friend seemed to be dismayed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not to mention that Natsuki is older than me." The ruby eyed woman continued.

"Hey, you didn't answer me!" Natsuki pouted. "Fine, you win this time, but I won't forget it." Natsuki promised. "And I'm only older than you by 2 years, that's why I'm a much more mature person where as you're just a perverted old man. And I'm not making you tea."

"What, me, a perverted old man?" Shizuru feigned shock. "Just to remind Natsuki you have never made me proper tea, you use those tasteless cheap tea bags so it doesn't count as tea."

"Oh sorry, my bad that I don't do ceremony tea. It's just so boooring and your students are always so captivated by you, like you could ask them for money or something and they'd give you it with a smile."

"It is true that you cannot stay on your knees for more than a minute without complaining, but it's weird, I feel like you're comparing me to a guru…" The honey-haired pastry chef laughed.

"Ah Shizuru-sama, you are so pretty, ah, you are so perfect! Kyahhhh! Kyahhh! Kyahhh!" The architect imitated with an extremely high pitched voice, shaking her hands around and pulling funny faces, her friend simply rolled her eyes. Her students did not behave that way at all, hopefully.

"Ah Natsuki-sama, you are so strong, you're like a prince, will you please date me? Can I be your princess? Will you eat my cookies?" It was then Shizuru's turn of initiating Natsuki's fans from their high school days. Natsuki grinned, remembering Shizuru was once her fan and probably still is and then Shizuru realised her slip up and said 'shit' which surprised Natsuki with the language Shizuru never used and Natsuki started to laugh.

"Well I already eat your cookies, but I prefer to eat your cupcakes, you know those ones with the cherries? They're just fabulous." Natsuki grinned again. "You know, we kind of sound…hmm…you know…"

"Naughty? Ecchi?" Shizuru finished with a wink.

"Yup, we sure are the sadist and masochist couple."

"Sorry to tell you love but I'm the sadist and you are the masochist." Shizuru stated. Finally, both of them burst out laughing and regained their carefree relationship.

"Shizuru, I can't deny that in our daily relationship I'm the submissive one and you're the dominant one, but I can promise you it will be different in bed." Natsuki pointed out and Shizuru almost choked on her beer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The bet**

"Shizuru, I won't deny that in our daily life I'm submissive, but this will be different in bed." Natsuki pointed out and her girlfriend choked heavily on the beer she was drinking. Shizuru started to cough heavily and wheeze, trying to catch her breath. Natsuki, concerned, patted Shizuru's back in order to try and help.

"Hey, are you alright Zuru?"

"I'm not so sure. At first, I was afraid to have sex, I thought that it would hurt or I don't know what to do when we we'll be naked…Well…I have an idea how to make babies, but I'm not sure I am enough for you. Nevertheless, when you talk dirty like this…I just really want to jump on you and pull all your clothes off to see if what you just told is true." Shizuru said. It was now Nasuki's turn to be destabilized that she couldn't respond. Then the young woman with crimson eyes tried to push her urges to a different subject, one other than sex.

"Natsuki, I have few of questions, but you don't have to answer them if you aren't comfortable with them, I will understand." The pastry chef with crimson eyes said with understanding. She didn't want to push her girlfriend, it was hard enough to open up to someone for Natsuki, but she came prepared to do this. She knows some personal questions might be difficult for Natsuki to answer.

"I'm ok with your questions Shizuru, I'll try my best to answer them. What do you want to know?" Shizuru pondered for a moment. She'll start slowly with small questions.

"What about your family? What did they think about your condition?" The bluenette seemed to be happy as she answered.

"They were more open-minded about it than I expected. My family didn't really care if I was male, female or both. My parents said that they didn't want to choose who I will be because that will be my choice; to stay who I am or to become a man or a woman in the future. My father was happy to have someone to share his passions of sport, unlike my older brother who hates sports. I'm more enthusiastic when we watch basketball on T.V. and even when I was younger I liked to play baseball in the park. My mother, she helped me when I was struggling with the whole clothes and make-up stuff so that I didn't look ridiculous. My brother…he's always there for me when I have some problems below or with my self-confidence, but unlike him I'm not as open about sex as him. Once when he made me watch porn or look at erotic magazines it really bothered me and I just couldn't look, but he said it was for my own good to not be so frustrated. I love my family; they aren't judgemental, just like you and they were the ones that actually pushed me to confess my love for you because we're soulmates and perfect for each other. My mother always wanted a daughter-in-law like you she could brag to her friends about. You're beautiful, clever and unlike me you have with great manners and that's great and all, but I like to eat pizza with my hands! I mean why do I have to use a knife and fork?" Shizuru laughed, it doesn't surprise about Saeko. She really liked that woman; she even considers her a mother of her own unlike her real mother who didn't want to hear about her.

"Ara Saeko-mama, I will give you a good present for your birthday." Shizuru laughed.

"A vacuum cleaner would be nice because she can't do housework properly at all." Natsuki chuckled.

"That's so mean Natsuki. Women do not necessarily have to clean the house."

"I'm just being honest! My father cooks, does the laundry and even the ironing. My mother has already broken a dozen brooms and she even broke a window because she tried to clean some dirt. She burns clothes with the iron and she once made our entire family ill with her cooking at Christmas!" The Kyoto-Ben woman pulled a face; yes, Saeko was not a model housewife, but a tornado.

"Yes, I realize that and also she broke some vases, but a vacuum cleaner would be more dangerous in her hands, no?" The bluenette frowned, Shizuru was right; there would be chaos in the house with the wire and aspiration and what if the house exploded and it was her fault?

"You're right…"

"I know, I'm always right." The pastry chef added.

"And you are ever so modest." Natsuki mocked, but her best friend agreed easily without thinking.

"I know. I'm perfect."

"Yeah…Perfect…The perfection…"

"Why did you use that ironic tone?" Shizuru asked sceptically.

"I didn't use any tone." The bluenette lied.

"I don't want to argue with you so I will continue to ask you more questions instead."

"Okay." The architect acquiesced.

"You said that you're taking hormones pills, for what reason?"

"Well because…It's for the production of spermatozoids; at first I didn't want them, I didn't need them, but when I thought about my future to this day it's different…When I was a teenager my doctor said I couldn't get pregnant because I don't have a uterus or a vagina so my alternative way to have my own children is…Well, you know...Of course, I asked if there would be some risks to my children like if they might have the same condition as mine, but the chances are less than 1% so that's incredible and I was happy. At the time I didn't care to have a family, I mean who wants to be with a freak of nature like me? Who would want to have my child?" Natsuki questioned herself with a hurt voice.

"Me." Shizuru quickly said. "To have a little Natsuki grow in my belly would be pure bliss. She or he would be so kind, cute, intelligent and lovely. She or he will have your hair colour or mine, the same for his or her eyes and we will have a baby with both our own genes without any outside help. I think it would be wonderful. It will be our child. And you are not a monster Natsuki; you're so beautiful, I can't help but admire you. I love you so much." The red-eyed beauty replied honestly, caressing the face of her beloved. The latter, surprised, simply bit her lower lip. She felt so happy that she cried, her head buried in the Kyoto-Ben woman's shoulder while she gently pat her back in a comfortingly way.

"I love you too, Shizuru."

"I love you more, my Natsuki."

"That's not possible." Natsuki said. Shizuru smiled widely while her girlfriend arched an eyebrow.

"Of course it is."

"You wanna bet?"

"You will lose, my love." Shizuru added with a smirk.

"Oh? Are you afraid to lose?"

"I could say the same to Natsuki."

"Alright, fine, but you also have to participate, not just me or it would be too easy."

"Fine." The chestnut-haired woman sighed. "If you love me that much then you have to wear _that_ t-shirt I gave you a few weeks ago." The architect reflected a moment, and she seemed shocked by the realization.

"Hell no! No way! NO!"

"Why not? I love that t-shirt, it's cute." Shizuru pouted.

"I won't wear that t-shirt that says 'I'm a good puppy', 'I love my master.' with an arrow on the side showing the person next to me! It's ridiculous! People will think I'm totally crazy or that I have some weird tendencies!"

"But you said you love me and you bet on your love for me! I know mine is stronger than yours."

"Gahh! Alright, I'll do it! But you…You have to scream 'I love Natsuki and I'm hers' when I ask you to."

"I love Natsuki-" A finger was put on Shizuru's lips.

"I didn't say now! I'll give you a sign that could happen at any time, so you better be ready." Natsuki said.

Shizuru wondered if it was a good idea to have accepted that bet.


	8. Chapter 8

Big thanks to my beta SexyAbs12 who correct all the chapters and this one. And I don't forget you, my readers and reviewers.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reflection**

"So, you know when I win the bet and I will does that mean I can ask you anything?" Shizuru pondered while her girlfriend looked to be snoring.

"I don't know, I'll see. Actually, I will do whatever you want…Wait! Why do you win and not me?!"

"Life is unfair and I also dislike losing. So I will fight so Natsuki must be ready." The look of the crimson-eyed beauty began to burn for the win and her girlfriend sighed. Here's the combat mode, but Natsuki preferred not to attract more passion for the victory.

"Do you have any other questions about my condition?" Natsuki asked shyly. Her lover reflected and smiled.

"Yes, I also I won't forget our bet. Then...About the hormone pills and everything…Can you get a woman pregnant?"

"According to the latest fertility tests I've done over the last few weeks it would appear so, and it's better if we move forward in our relationship that we take precautions, you never know what will happen."

"You mean protection, like condoms or if I took the pill when we have sex or if you prefer when we make love?" Natsuki blushed when she heard the word sex.

"Yeah. It's too soon for a baby for the both of us or if you don't want to have sex or make love with me, I perfectly understand."

"Of course I want to make love with you, don't be silly Natsuki! I will see my gynaecologist on Monday and we could always buy some condoms together." The young woman with honey-hair suggested wanting to make the situation easier for the one she loved.

"We don't need to do that…I kinda already have…condoms…"

"Really? Why?" Fujino said, astonished, a lump forming in her stomach.

"It was my big brother Kazuya who gave me a big box (100 and he teased me with the quantity, once you have a sexual relationship, you can't stop) and just in case I always carry one in my wallet and he put one in my car. He's so stupid…I said we don't know when an opportunity will arrive, but he said I have to be ready for when I do have sex. But he was right, I have to pay attention and then he wanted to take me to a prostitute for my eighteenth birthday to lose my virginity and so here we do not judge me about my condition." Fear and jealousy gnawed the pastry chef, who did not dare ask the question that was burning her lips, but she had to do it or else she would be thinking about it every time.

"Did you have sex with one of them?"

"Who?"

"The prostitute."

"…The p-prostitute…?"

"Yes." Shizuru snapped. Her girlfriend jumped at the cold and dry tone.

"M...Me?"

"Yes Natsuki, you. I don't care about others."

"Ah…err…no…I couldn't do it…I know my brother only wanted to help me and he was always there for me about my sexuality, but I didn't want my first time to be like that. I want it to be with the one I love, even if I have never hoped that it would ever happen."

"It will happen, I can promise you that." Fujino promised, her eyes burning with desire and Natsuki swallowed painfully. She tried to set aside the butterflies which she felt in her lower abdomen. She imagined something sickening, like Nao kissing her mother. A groan of disgust escaped the lips of the architect. Oh god, she's traumatized for the rest of her life.

"Are you alright Natsuki? Are you still sick?" Shizuru asked with concerned, she touched Natsuki's forehead. Her friend smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Do you want to go slower with our discussion or with our relationship?"

"No! I mean yes! I-It's complicated…As I said, you are the first person outside of my family that knows about my condition, and-"

"You have never had sex? Except masturbation with your hand?"

"Ahh…No…I urghh…I don't like to talk about…my activities…like that…"

"It is natural to do that, don't worry, I also touch myself. Then you're a virgin Natsuki?" Blushing slightly, Natsuki did everything possible to forget the part where her best friend was talking about touching herself.

"When you say it like that then yes…I'm a virgin…I've never had a relationship and I've also never kissed someone and I'm 25, so you can laugh freely." Natsuki didn't hear anything, and she saw her friend with a serious face.

"So you will make fun of me if I reveal that I am also a virgin? That I have never kissed or dated anyone either?"

"You? A virgin? Yeah…I totally believe that." The bluenette laughed, she didn't believe those words, her best friend was so popular and she's gorgeous, clever. She has a lot of admirers, boys and girls and when she left for her studies of patisseries in Paris she had some interesting meetings.

"Ara, laugh all you want, but I won't do the same for you. I'm not mean, although you do think the opposite."

"What? No! I don't think you're mean, a tease yes, but not mean. You've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend and you've also never kissed anyone? You're serious?" Natsuki said, truly shocked. Shizuru shook her head no and Natsuki's mouth hung open, the woman not able to believe it.

"I was always busy with school and then my internship and then the opening of my store. Romantic relationships were the last of my worries; my friendship with you has always been my first priority. Did you not noticed that I spent every of my free days with you? Holidays, weekends, breakfast, lunch and even dinner? And don't forget our activities; running in the morning. It is as if we were living in the house of each other, part of my clothes is with you and yours are in my house like we are teenagers. And I could add more if I need too."

"Wow, I didn't even realize until today, we, we're practically already a couple!"

"Except in our relationship we have never had sex together." Kuga started to laugh joined by her friend.

"I'm not the only virgin here…I'm speechless. You really never have kissed someone? Not even a quick peck on the lips?"

"No, that is if I do not count the one I stole from you a moment ago...I really never have kissed someone…What about Natsuki?"

"Same here; you're my first kiss…well second too…" The crimson-eyed beauty seemed surprised at this answer and when she saw her lover slowly approach her face she closed her eyes.

The kiss was chaste and really sweet; lips taking their time with fondness, they were moving against one another slowly. The blunette's arm wrapped around the pastry chef's waist. Chest, hips and legs met each other. Their bodies melted into one another with caresses. Natsuki cocked her head to the side to get better access to Shizuru's lips and she kissed her again, only this time lips opened wider allowing tongues to explore with each other and their kiss became hotter, deeper and they needed time to breathe, but they didn't want to separate so they continued to kiss. They had both dreamed of this moment for many years and it finally happened and it was perfect for their first kiss.

It was amazing how Natsuki's body reacted; her arousal evident, trapped between their bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fearless**

It was amazing how Natsuki's body reacted; her arousal evident, trapped between their bodies.

Their kisses eventually stopped so that they could breathe.

"Ara…" Shizuru panted. "That kiss made me rather breathless…" She chuckled. "Natsuki is indeed a good kisser, it is a rather large shame that we haven't done it before. My legs would have probably given out and I would have fallen over, but I'm glad Natsuki enjoyed our kiss as much as I did." Shizuru winked, her eyes darting down to Natsuki's lap before meeting Natsuki's emerald green eyes again.

Natsuki face took an immediate blush, a rather dark shade of red on her cheeks. Her eyes went wide and tried to quickly pull away out of embarrassment. However, Shizuru saw it coming and latched onto her love to keep her in place so she couldn't escape.

"Damnit Shizuru! Would you let go of me?!"

"Natsuki thinks I'm such a good kisser that I should be called god? Is she so proud of her member? I really want to see it! Will Natsuki show me please?" Shizuru begged, her hand venturing between Natsuki's legs. Said woman exploded and she squeezed her thighs.

"Don't do that Shizuru! Stop it or you'll make me go crazy!"

"Very well, I will stop…for now..."

"Don't you dare lie to me or I will punish you." Natsuki warned, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Natsuki thinks that is bad? I would love for that to happen; be severe and rough and punish me, I deserve it."

"That doesn't even surprise me, but since when are you such a big pervert? You were so shy when you kissed me and now you're so open about sex and it's confusing. Sometimes when we watch a movie where there are scenes that…well…urm…you know...the ones between a man and a woman you always used to look away."

"Natsuki just didn't know that every time I looked at her she made me really horny."

"What?! Me? Huh?" Natsuki exclaimed. "I see…Actually I don't…Maybe we should have some distance. It's not you, it's me! I-I'm sorry."

"No Natsuki! Don't run away from me again!" Shizuru once again pulled Natsuki back using her own body as leverage. "I am perfectly happy with how your body reacts to me. Natsuki must believe me; my body reacts to you in similar ways even if you can't see it. I'm also excited to kiss you, to touch you and more. I always dream about being closer to you that way and when I took off my shirt, I was terrified; afraid you wouldn't like my body and I'm still afraid that you won't."

"Really? How is that even possible? You're so beautiful, stunning, sexy and just…wow" Natsuki said and Shizuru blushed, then smiled because she thinks the same thing about Natsuki.

"Yes, it is possible because I'm reacting to you, I'm attracted to you…and I could show you…" Shizuru took hold of Natsuki's hand and she placed it under her blouse. Natsuki blushed furiously, but she could feel the heat emanating from Shizuru's body and her rapid heartbeat.

"Holy shit…I never even thought that you would fall for me that way…"

"I could say the same to Natsuki. I should have let her touch my panties so she could see how wet I am because I am really wet."

"W-Wet?! You? B-Because of me…?!"

"Of course because of you Natsuki. My body is reacting to you; I love you, so it's normal, it's just like when you have an erection; it only means that we are attracted to each other." Shizuru explained, but then paused. "So you are comfortable with your body, but it is not the same with me?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine with myself, but it took me a long time just to be comfortable with myself and I'm gonna need some time to get comfortable with someone else, you, seeing or touching me but with time I'll be more open with you. I'm sorry to make you wait, again." Shizuru's crimson eyes trailed down to Natsuki's lap where she had hidden her crotch with her hands.

Shizuru carefully and slowly began to move Natsuki's hand while gently rubbing the bulge in Natsuki's pants. Natsuki's head fell back and she moaned, seemingly not wanting Shizuru to stop, so she contoured but added firmer movements and tucked her own hand between her own legs. It didn't take much more touching before they both came together, leaving them a panting mess.

"I don't need to touch it directly or to see it Natsuki, you can feel the pleasure without feeling any shame because you are normal and you have your own needs like I do. I do not care about how long I have to wait because I will wait however long you need me to. Providing that you don't run away and we spend time together like this everything will be fine. What we did just now didn't seem to bother you or me seeing your…proud member." Shizuru panted, breathless.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki gasped, still panting after her lover touched her. She had never imagined that this day would happen and her heart was beating rapidly and just now when her gorgeous girlfriend came with her…it was just incredible…and now her pants are totally soaked. She should be ashamed, but that wasn't the case, even if there were clothes, she still felt closer to her first and only love.

"Natsuki does not like the name proud member? Would she prefer little one or little Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, seemingly innocent but the smirk on her face was anything but innocent.

"No! I would prefer it if you don't name my member thank you very much."

"Very well, I will do as Natsuki wishes, but will she please stay the night? I wish to sleep and wake up to see your beautiful eyes." Shizuru said, her mouth quickly devouring Natsuki's in a more passionate kiss than before. Their kiss escalated quicker than their previous one, their needs being evident, but they agreed to wait before becoming more intimate since they still felt nervous, but they both still got lost in each other.

 **The next morning.**

Shizuru was the first to open her eyes and she turned on her side, smiling as she admired a sleeping Natsuki. That had been the first time they had fallen asleep with each other together because Natsuki usually slept in her own room since she had tried to stay away from Shizuru to prevent her finding out. Careful not to disturb her best friend during her sleep the red eyed beauty settled close to her lover, relishing in Natsuki's warmth and smell as she watched the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully. She wanted to kiss her again and again, and she smiled, she could do it now. They shared the same feelings after all, they do love each other, but does that mean they are together? She wasn't the kind to kiss someone for fun and Natsuki was the same. Of course, she will eventually ask if they are girlfriends, but for now they are simply together and that's all that matters.

Shizuru noticed something poking against her leg and have she licked her lips, wondering about the bump that her crimson eyes caught sight of. How could she have never noticed until last night? She was blind to have not noticed earlier, but her lover was incredibly skilled at keeping secrets. She was very secretive, difficulty with trusting people, but she has great affection and she's always ready to help someone.

All Shizuru had to do was reach out and touch it, just to see if it was actually real, not that she didn't believe Natsuki and she wanted to know why Natsuki was so afraid to show it.

She ever so gently touched it through the fabric of Natsuki's pants and she was about to pull her hand away when she felt Natsuki's penis twitch before it rising slightly. The latter only sighed in her sleep. The Kyoto-Ben beauty took a deep breath and chewed her bottom lip. Curious, she wanted to touch it again; she had never been interested in male genitals organs before, she had seen sketches in biology books and frankly she had no reaction to them, simply she thought it was ugly and had no interest in them at all. She didn't care because she never imagined she would ever see a real one, but it seemed her thoughts on them have changed because she wasn't disgusted like before.

"What am I thinking…?" Shizuru whispered to herself. No, she would not violate Natsuki's trust because of her own burning desires, but she wanted Natsuki so badly. She watched the architect, she was still asleep in her own world. However, Shizuru had waited this long already, so she should be capable of controlling herself now shouldn't she? Still, she was always imagining having sex with the bluenette, every time it was wild; being pushed and pinned against a wall or a table and deep groans and moans with heavy breathing and earth shattering orgasms.

Shizuru knew she was only adding fuel to her burning desires and she sighed heavily, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts within her minds. Also judging from what she touched Natsuki wasn't small at all, instead she was very well endowed and hard. Shizuru was very much a lesbian, but just because Natsuki had a penis didn't mean that would change. To Shizuru Natsuki is Natsuki. She was even certain that if Natsuki were a man she would still have fallen in love with her. Did that mean she was bisexual? No, Shizuru was simply Natsexual. Yes, that is a word in Shizuru's books.

"Shizuru, stop it…Natsuki will definitely believe that you are a pervert now. Shame on you! Oh my…" The chestnut-haired beauty bit her lip while she hid a low moan. Her lover had unconsciously put her knee between her thighs and she clung to Shizuru's body. Hands slowly travelled down her legs, only to travel back up and cup Shizuru's buttocks.

Shizuru's breathing was erratic as she tried to push her desire aside, but she was a woman with needs and she needed Natsuki! How many years had she waited already? Shizuru gasped when Natsuki got harder against her lower abdomen and Shizuru knew was so wet already. What will she feel if Natsuki was inside her? Pure pleasure? Love? Would it hurt? The pastry chef with chestnut hair didn't know what came over her, perhaps her sex drive, but the next thing she knew was she started rubbing Natsuki up and down and the erection got harder and had grown dramatically in size.

"Oh Natsuki…You are so hard my love…" Shizuru moaned, her body tense. Their bodies began dangerously rubbing against each other. Even if she wanted to continue longer and go further, she simply couldn't, not this way and not while Natsuki was still snoring which was quickly killing the mood.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she pinched Natsuki's nose, holding it until Natsuki ran out of air and began sucking in air through her mouth instead and woke up with a start.

"W-What happened?! Is there a fire?! Where?!" The blunette asked terrified while she was wide awake and she looked around. Her friend removed herself from her arms and she got up, heading towards the bathroom.

"Ecchi. Yes Natsuki, there is a fire and to turn it off I need a cold shower because of you. You are so dominant when you sleep. I hope it is the same when we will both be awake like you had suggested before…" Shizuru said, leaving her alone on the bed to which the latter didn't understand the meaning of the words, that was until she noticed her visible erection, but instead of being shocked or embarrassed about it she smirked slyly.

"Oh Zuru, do you think you're the only one that can be a tease? Especially after what you did to me yesterday and just when I was sleeping a minute ago? You reap what you sow, darling." Natsuki said, thinking she had won, but her lover appeared a minute later with only a towel covering her.

"Natsuki, have you seen my glasses?" Shizuru asked.

The blunette almost drooled at the site and her gaze was transfixed on Shizuru's chest, and then the towel fell to the floor. A very excited Natsuki tried her best to hide her state with the bed sheets.

"No, but why do you need them when you're getting in the shower?"

"Ara, Natsuki is indeed right!"

"You're such a bad liar…" The architect with emerald eyes grumbled.

"Did you say something, my love?"

"U-Urm no! Nothing at all!" Natsuki coughed, her eyes trying to look away from Shizuru's glorious body. "C-Could you…maybe put your…towel back on…"

"Ara, I hadn't noticed it fell. Kannin na."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and tried her best to calm her body. Then, she felt a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't push you. I'm just so happy that we love each other and that you trust me. Do you want to take a shower with me? I promise I won't watch or touch you, unless you want me to." The chestnut-haired beauty would accept a refusal, but she was surprised to hear a shy yes. Shizuru gulped…hard… and began to sing in her head that 'Natsuki trusts her', and she would not violate her trust. And then she walked straight into the bathroom door, banging her head.

"Zuru are you alright?!" Natsuki asked, worried.

Shizuru laughed nervously. "I'm fine, fine." Only she was not fine. She had lost the war against her lover.


End file.
